Child of the Thalmor
by SekaiNoAi
Summary: Amidst the chaos of Skyrim's Dragon Crisis and Civil War, Elanin begins to see the harsh reality of the Thalmor, first hand, and it is not something she wants to be party to anymore. But being the daughter of the First Emissary to Skyrim, she knows little outside of the Thalmor's jurisdiction. How could she possibly survive alone in a broken land?
1. The Return of the Dragons

**I really haven't leant my lesson about writing too many fanfictions simultaneously, but I have so many ideas! *yelp*  
So now I'm presenting you with my third Elder Scrolls fanfiction (Third?! When did this happen?!), Child of the Thalmor, which will very loosely follow the Main and Civil War questlines. I can see this being a long one, so I'll try to update regularly and not just post a few chapters and then forget about it for a year which I'm guilty of doing with previous fanfictions. orz  
**

**In any case I hope you enjoy the first chapter and just so you are aware the second chapter is well under way and should not take too long (touch wood)**

* * *

"Are you sure it was a dragon?" Elanin's voice carried a considerable amount of scepticism at the First Emissary's account of the events at Helgen.  
"I'm not blind, girl! I know what I saw" Elenwen snapped back huffily, folding her arms.  
The younger Altmer furrowed her brows. "But how and why? The dragons disappeared over an era ago."  
"I do not know, but I intend to find out." The Thalmor ambassador replied pensively.  
Elanin looked inquisitively at the woman. "It seems like you already have an idea as to why"  
Elenwen gave the girl a curious stare at her astute observation. She often forgot just how much her daughter took after her. "Perhaps..." She answered, making sure to keep her tone as ambiguous as possible. In her signature manner of elegance, the High Elf strode around her desk and stopped before her rather large chest, in which she stored all her most important documents. From her regulation black Thalmor robes, Elenwen pulled out a single silver key with an Aldmeri Dominion insignia engraved on the hilt, which she proceeded to use to unlock the chest. Carefully she sifted through the many papers, journals and scrolls that filled the container until she came across the one she was searching for. A small, leather-bound journal, burgundy in colour. Insouciantly, the Altmer threw the book down onto her desk. "Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of this so-called _"rebellion"_ against the Empire." She gave the journal a look of contempt as she spoke.  
"You believe he's behind the attack?" It was an innocuous question from the younger elf as she took it upon herself to thumb through the document with a childish curiosity.  
"He had the most to gain from such an attack. The chaos would have allowed him to evade the executioner's axe and live to see another day." Elenwen was watching her daughter meticulously flick through the pages without really seeing anything as she reviewed her theorisation of events silently to herself. "Or so he thought..." She added as an afterthought.  
Elanin looked up at the ambassador inquiringly. "What do you mean?"  
"Ulfric was never _actually_ going to be executed. We did not want the Empire to become complacent with the biggest threat to their stability gone, and so we had a plan to ensure that was not going to be the case." She explained in a resolute manner. "Fortunately, the dragon attacked and our plan became obsolete. This way no one could possibly accuse the Thalmor of aiding his escape"  
Taking a step back from the desk and folding her own arms, Elanin narrowed her tawny eyes as she gave her mother a scrutinising look. "From the sounds of it, the Thalmor had more to gain than anyone" Her tone was bordering on becoming accusatory.  
"We did." Elenwen pursed her lips. "But we do not, however, have the means to summon a great big dragon whenever we wish"  
The suspicion in her daughter's eyes was not eased at her words. "How do you know Stormcloak can then?"  
The questions were beginning to wear thin with the Emissary and a definite scowl was forming across her face. "I don't" She replied curtly, irritation seeping from each carefully enunciated syllable.  
"Then how are you going to find out?" Elanin's voice was low. She knew exactly how the Thalmor got their information. Her words were not asked as a question but as a provocation.  
"Nothing you say is going to change anything." Elenwen did not raise her voice or visibly disclose just how aggravated she was. Instead she spoke with an extreme severity to her tone. "The world is not black and white, child. It is high time you grew up and learnt that."  
The girl blinked amusedly at the Altmer, a smile curling her lips. "That's rather ironic. You refer to me as "child" and then tell me to grow up"  
"It is evident that you enjoy testing my patience, _Elanin_" She replied, making an extra effort to emphasise the fact that she was no longer referring to her as a child, whilst giving the female a scathing glare.  
Elanin shrugged nonchalantly, stilling smirking. She was fully aware that her actions were only goading her mother further.  
Shaking her head in an exceedingly irritated manner, Elenwen snapped "I do not have time for your petty games" as she snatched up the journal from the desk and made for the reinforced wooden door out of the solar. Just as she reached the door, the ambassador turned back to the girl and remarked in a virulent tone "If you wish for me to stop treating you like a child then perhaps you should stop acting like the spoilt brat that you are". And with that, she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

The fearsome dragon, Sahloknir, crashed unceremoniously to the ground, felled by two humans, who now stood triumphantly over its dying bulk.  
_"Daar los ni oblaan!"  
_In an instant, the beast burst into an assortment of amber and orange flames that devoured everything but its skeleton, causing the female of the pair to jump back in alarm, hastily praying under her breath to every deity she could think of. The male, however, did not. He was used to this strange phenomenon. A godly white glow then began to surround the remains of the dragon before the same glow engulfed the male as well.  
"Gods above!" Delphine was at a loss for words as the Nord beside her seemingly absorbed this light until finally the clearing returned to its usual dusky self as the bright light ebbed away.  
"So you really are... I... It's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn. I owe you some answers, don't I?" Mrydulf Wolf-Fang simply smiled at the Breton as he sheathed his bloodied weapons.  
"We could start with: who the hell are you and what in Oblivion's name do you want with me?" He replied jovially, but Delphine's sombre expression remained unchanged.  
"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer." Her voice was hushed, paranoid that even in a perfectly deserted part of the vast Skyrim countryside, someone was listening in. "For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."  
The Blades. They rang a distant bell in the back of Mrydulf's mind.  
"Weren't you all forced to disband after the whole White-Gold Concordat thing?" He recalled, scratching his head.  
"That's what the Thalmor wanted to happen" She scoffed. "But we don't go down without a damn good fight"  
Changing the subject matter back to that of their current situation, he asked casually "So, if you're trying to rid Skyrim of these dragons, do you have any ideas as to why they've returned in the first place?"  
"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you to find that big black dragon here." Her frustration was evident as she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms.  
"I've seen that black monstrosity before"  
"Really? Where?" Delphine's eyes lit up at his words.  
"He was the one that attack Helgen and allowed those Stormcloaks and I to escape the chopping block"  
"Interesting. Same dragon..." Momentarily, she looked pensive, considering what this could all mean, before she kicked the ground angrily and venting "Damn it, we're blundering around in the dark here! We need to figure out who's behind it all!"  
Shifting his weight onto his right and tilting his head in a somewhat questioning manner, Mrydulf asked "And how do we do that?"  
Delphine was silent for a moment. "The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."  
"Why the Thalmor?"  
She gave him contemplative look before she spoke. "Nothing solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else." Upon seeing the Nord raise an eyebrow at the statement, she explained. "The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"  
"Point taken" He smiled. "But I highly doubt the Thalmor are going to cough up all their nefarious little plans if we just go up and ask them nicely about it"  
"If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy... It's the centre of their operations in Skyrim... Problem is, that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia..." The Breton mused whilst rubbing her chin.  
"We could invite them all to a party and sneak in while they're living the high life" Mrydulf joked. Delphine scowled. "Well, how do you suggest we get in there?"  
"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I'll need some time to pull things together... Meet me back in Riverwood. If I'm not back when you get there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long. Keep an eye on the sky. This is only going to get worse."

* * *

**I hope the second half of this chapter wasn't too boring as I realise most of it was just a regurgitated conversation from the game but I felt it fit nicely. I'll try not to do that again in future chapters.  
Also if you didn't notice there was a considerable time skip in the middle. I hope I made that obvious enough.  
And as the dragon dies he says "Daar los ni oblaan!" which should translate as "This is not the end!" hopefully!**

**I'm rambling now! xD  
I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next time**


	2. A Trip to Solitude

**I finished this chapter sooner than I expected. I hope that's a good sign rather than a bad one ^o^'  
**

**For once I don't have an awful lot to babble on about, so I shall now leave you to read in peace**

* * *

Elanin did not speak a great deal to her mother after their initial conversation when she'd returned from Helgen. This wasn't, however, surprising. The pair were by no means close even at the best of times. Elenwen had begun investing a great amount of time into her work, even more than usual, which was saying something. Elanin had already made it plain before that she did not like the methods employed by the Thalmor and preferred to keep herself as far away from the goings on of the Embassy as possible, staying up in her bedroom for hours at a time, practicing her spellcraft and alchemy skills mostly. She wanted to study properly at the College of Winterhold but every time she tried to bring up the topic with her mother, Elenwen would outright refuse. _"Why in Oblivion would you want to go to a crumbling ruin to "study" with a group of self-absorbed fools?"_ She would scoff. Elanin had always wanted to reply that it would be a change from living with the self-absorbed fools that were the Thalmor, but thought better of it. Her mother's temper was not something to be tested frequently, as much as she enjoyed doing so.  
The Altmer was having difficulty resisting that urge on a particularly bitter Middas morning in the middle of Frostfall.  
"Where are you going?" Elenwen looked up from her desk as she noticed her daughter walk over to door to the solar.  
"Out."  
"Out where?" She persisted as she got up and strode gracefully over to the girl. Her stature dwarfed Elanin, making her appear even more formidable.  
Elanin ground her teeth. She didn't want to tell her mother where for she knew exactly what she'd do once she did, but there was no way she would be able to leave the compound if she kept her mouth shut, Elenwen would make certain of that.  
"Solitude" She answered begrudgingly.  
The ambassador gave her a scathing look. For a moment, she thought the woman was going to interrogate her further and it seemed as if she too was also considering it. Eventually the emissary replied "In that case, I shall have two of the soldiers accompany you."  
"Mother, I'm sixteen! Seventeen in Evening Star! I do not need escorting to Solitude. It's half an hours walk there at the most and the most dangerous thing I'm likely to encounter is a stray wolf. I'm not completely defenceless!" Elanin argued petulantly.  
Elenwen did not react straight away. Sighing, she folded her arms and said quietly "If you do not wish to take them with you then your only other option is to stay here. Your choice."  
The younger elf scowled indignantly. "Fine." She growled in response.  
"Don't take that tone with me, Elanin, or I shall not permit you to go anywhere" The First Emissary scolded, frowning as she did.  
"Yes, mother"  
"Better"  
And with that Elanin found herself travelling to the capital with a couple of Thalmor lackeys following closely behind her. She'd wished for her visit to be inconspicuous but that was going to be something difficult to achieve with her new-found companions. The Thalmor weren't exactly well-liked by the masses and the soldiers were easily recognisable to even the least learned of people. At least on her own, Elanin would have been able to pass as just some other traveler but now she may has well have a sign labelled "mass murderer" around her neck for the amount of whispers behind her back and panicked stares she'd have to endure once inside the city.  
The journey there had been just as uneventful as she'd predicted. Less so perhaps as they did not even stumble upon any wolves. As they approached the city gates, a guardsman stopped them and inquired warily what their business was.  
"I'm here to do some shopping" Elanin replied irritably, without answering for the soldiers. They were grown adults that could vouch for themselves, after all, she thought bitterly, which they did.  
The guardsman still gave the group a suspicious look. After thinking about it for a minute, he stepped aside, allowing them entry.  
"We don't want any trouble with the Thalmor." He gave a curt nod before returning to his post.  
Elanin couldn't be bothered correcting him that she wasn't technically part of the Thalmor, as she impatiently passed through the gates with her mother's lapdogs in tow.

Solitude seemed to be at a standstill as the gate swung close behind them. There was a large crowd of people gathered to the right, clamouring in angry voices, calling out for justice, for _revenge_. On a raised platform, above the bobbing heads of the crowd, stood a man in tattered clothing, his only remarkable feature was an aged amulet that swung proudly from his neck. From behind her, Elanin was aware of one of her bodyguards scoffing at the sight of it, for it was very clearly an amulet of Talos. The Altmer recognised it straight away. Over the years, she'd witnessed her mother build up quite the collection of such tokens that she'd confiscated from all manner of men that had been unfortunate enough to cross paths with the Thalmor.  
Also on stage with the man were a number of soldiers, all of whom were pretty indistinguishable apart from one. He was standing closest to the man in rags and had an authoritative air about his person. Unlike the others, he did not wear a helmet, which allowed his long, olive hair to fall around his shoulders.  
"Roggvir," He addressed the man beside him. "You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric, you betrayed the people of Solitude. What do you have to say in your defence?"  
Elanin watched with intrigue as the male stepped forward. Gulping down his nervous, he spoke out with commendable courage. "There was no murder!" The crowd's combined voice grew louder in protest. Grimacing, he continued "Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat."  
"_LIES!_" A female screamed out among the deafening rabble.  
"Such is our way!" Roggvir added, battling to be heard over the noise. "Such is the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!"  
Deciding it was time to put a resounding ending on the proceedings, the commanding officer placed a firm hand on the prisoner's back and pushed him forceful to the block. As he let his knees give way, he fell before the block, where he was kept in place by the guard's armoured foot against his back.  
"On this day... I go to Sovngarde!" He murmured as the executioner swung his axe.  
Elanin flinched, squeezing her eyes firmly shut as the steel sliced through flesh and bone with expert precision. She knew it had been coming but that did not mean she was prepared for the gruesome impact. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. The crowd had already begun to disperse, giving her an excellent view of the bloodied stage floor. Roggvir's decapitated head lay in a pool of crimson blood, facing outwards, almost as if it was watching her with its empty eyes that called out in a final moment of defiance.

...

"Elanin! I wasn't expecting you to drop by today" Corpulus Vinius remarked cheerfully from the bar when the young elf entered the Winking Skeever. She forced a smile as she walked over and took her place on one of the barstools. "Your mother not with you?" He asked less cheerily as he noticed her Thalmor entourage follow her inside and take up a table a little way away from her.  
"Urr... No." She replied, a little distractedly before smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry about them."  
"No, it's not your fault. At least your mother cares about you, I suppose."  
"It's more about control than care when it comes to my mother." The Altmer muttered darkly.  
Corpulus smiled hesitantly. Elanin knew he despised Elenwen just as much as everyone else in Solitude, but he was one of the few that had not immediately judged her for being the First Emissary's daughter and thus had become one of her few friends, for which she was truly grateful.  
"You're looking pale, kid. You ok?" He observed as he dried the insides of an emptied tankard with a bar cloth.  
"I'll be fine." She waved it off. "I just happened to catch the execution out there. Roggvir, I believe his name was."  
"Nasty business. Sorry you had to see that." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Here. On the house" Corpulus poured out some spiced wine into a goblet and placed it before Elanin.  
"Corpulus, I'm not without coin. I can pay for my drinks myself" She protested.  
"You look like you need it"  
The female opened her mouth to argue further but the Imperial interjected "I'm not taking your gold, kid. Deal with it"  
Elanin gave him a vexed glare that her mother would have been proud of, but did not push the matter.  
"You're looking skinnier too. What are they feeding you up there in that compound?"  
"Don't you dare give me free food as well." She warned with another stony glare whilst reluctantly taking a sip from her goblet. The liquid had a warm tang to it as it enveloped her taste buds. The Altmer had always been partial to the spiced wine served there and Corpulus had been playing unfair game by offering her some completely gratis.  
"I'm only looking out for you, El." He smiled in mock indignation.  
"I can do that myself."  
"According to your mother, you can't." He teased, glancing in the direction of her _"friends"_, who were speaking candidly amongst themselves, keeping a careful eye on their charge at all times.  
Elanin sighed, resting her head on her palm.  
"Don't look so glum. Might never happen." The innkeeper commented with another smile as he started to wipe down the bar.  
"That's it though." She complained as she twisted her hair through her fingers. "Nothing ever happens. Not with my mother constantly on my back all the time." Looking wistful she continued. "In all my life, I've never been further than Haafingar. My mother literally keeps me on the shortest leash she has. I know next to nothing outside of that blasted Embassy and I'm sick of it."  
"Why don't you try talking it out with her, then?" The Imperial suggested in a soft voice, looking up from the bar with a sympathetic expression.  
"_Talk?!_" Elanin snorted incredulously, taking another drink of her wine. "My mother may be a diplomat for the Dominion but her diplomacy skills don't exactly translate very well when it comes to parenting. Her inherently short fuse doesn't help things either."  
Corpulus shrugged coolly. "Well if you don't talk with her, you're never going to get anywhere, are you now?"  
The High Elf considered what he'd said briefly. Deep down, she knew it was true, but the less time she spent arguing with Elenwen, the better, in Elanin's book.  
"Perhaps…" She admitted with a long drawn out sigh as she circled the rim of her goblet absent-mindedly with her index finger. Downing the rest of its contents, she made to get up from her stool. In an instant, her Thalmor escorts were at her side, much to Elanin's displeasure.  
"Leaving already?" Corpulus asked, raising an eyebrow at the miraculously swift reappearance of her pair of bodyguards.  
She nodded mutely, resisting the urge to yawn. Spiced wine always made her feel drowsy. "I have a few things I need to collect from Angeline's. Then I'll probably have to return to my mother," The elf couldn't disguise the disdain in her voice when she mentioned the ambassador. "Lest she thinks I've gotten accosted by a pack of rabid wolves and sends out an entire platoon to find me."

...

Angeline was no were near as friendly towards Elanin as Corpulus, but she appreciated her custom none the less. On that particular visit to her store, the Altmer was looking to create a potion of invisibility. She had no real use for such a potion, as much as the idea of disrupting things at the Embassy without detection appealed to her, Elanin knew she would be punished severely if she indulged herself in such mischief. She simply wanted to see if she had the necessary skills to make it herself.  
The wizened old apothecary helped gather the ingredients she required as well as some new phials, to replace those the female had accidentally smashed with a fireball that had gone awry during one of her latest spell-casting practice sessions. Elenwen had gone up the wall with the girl when she'd come to investigate the sound of breaking glass. The gaudy mixture of liquids had soaked an extensive area of her bedroom floor and smelled faintly of rotting skeever flesh for weeks afterwards. Swearing profusely in the name of Auri-El, her mother had stated quite clearly at the time that she would no longer permit her daughter to brew her "vile concoctions" but Elanin took no heed to her words and continued anyway with her few remaining phials and ingredients. So far she had managed not to attract the Emissary's attention by doing so and she hoped to keep it that way.  
She paid for her goods and carefully, the High Elf carried her small parcel of supplies out of the shop. By now it was midday and the sun shone high above in the sky, bringing a little warmth to the frosty day. In the distance, Elanin could hear the enthusiastic squeals of the city's youth as they raced around the residential area, playing games and generally mucked about. She was somewhat envious of their care-free lives for she had grown up without anyone of her own age to spend the countless days with. A short girl with fair blonde curls raced passed her, only to latch onto the arm of what appeared to be her aged father and pleaded with her big round eyes for the septims to buy a sweetroll with. Grudgingly, he reached into a pocket and pulled out two golden coins which he gave to the girl. She wrapped her arms tightly around his midriff before sprinting off again, a gleeful smile upon her delicate face.  
Sighing, Elanin made her way reluctantly to the city gate. It took a while before the elf noticed she was being watched.  
A burly Nord with a long mane of bronzed hair leant against the city wall with his arms crossed over his iron-plated chest. As the Altmer approached with her entourage, he began to study her with an almost stalker-like interest. She was used to all manner of funny looks due to her mother's associates, but there was something odd about the way the male was watching her, unlike anything she'd ever experienced previously. It was as if he was a ravenous fox sizing up a coop of chickens, trying with all his might to find the most efficient way to sink his teeth into they're feathered bodies. As much as it disconcerted her, Elanin tried her best to ignore it as she strode out of Solitude and returned home to the Thalmor Embassy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :3**


	3. Unintentional Curiosity

**Chapter 3 already! ^o^  
I'm writing these pretty quick, although this time I stopped halfway through to write a crappy drabble which slowed me down somewhat**

**This chapter ended up being very different from how I'd first planned it, so I hope it still makes sense and it isn't just a jumble of ideas! Also, please excuse the sucky title. I've never been good at naming my chapters and I honestly don't understand why I keep trying to**

* * *

A rather weak chain lightening spell flew across the forecourt before ricocheting off the side of one of the gargantuan stone buildings and flying dangerously close to Rulindil's head as he exited Elenwen's solar.  
"Be careful!" He hissed venomously, shooting daggers at the ambassador's daughter as she perched on the compound wall to his left.  
"Sorry..." She mumbled in a futile attempt to calm the older Altmer.  
"You will be!" He snarled whilst turning away to the main embassy building and disappearing inside.  
Frustrated at herself, Elanin consulted the spellbook which sat open upon her lap. She'd been trying to get the hang of this spell for the past hour with little avail and was unsure of what exactly she was getting wrong. Snow fluttered gently downwards around her, decorating her hair and satin robes as if she were a fancy dessert being dusted with icing sugar. The cold was unbearably sharp around her exposed skin, but she refused to go inside. Today her mother was in an exceptionally foul mood, snapping at anyone who so much as glanced at her wrong. Elanin had always found it particularly easy to irritate the woman even when she did not mean it and preferred to distance herself as much as possible from her on days like today. So, she'd taken it upon herself to move her destruction lesson outside in an attempt to stay out of the firing line.  
The High Elf had another shot at casting the spell, this time she tried aiming for the pine tree ahead of her. Carefully, she concentrated with all her might to focus her energy into the palm of her right hand. Sparks jumped and crackled eagerly within her hand, waiting impatiently to be released. Moving her arm back slightly, Elanin threw all her strength behind her shoulder as she launched the surge of electricity forwards. The blue mass of energy soared expertly through the air striking the tree in approximately the spot she'd aimed for. It then bounced back towards it's caster in a curved arch. Panicking somewhat, Elanin ducked, hastily flattening herself against the stone beneath her, but the bolt never made contact with her. Instead it landed in the snow a good eight metres or so away from the compound, where it fizzled feebly before fading into the blanket on which it had landed.  
Catching her breath back, she pushed herself up cautiously, impressed by her own handiwork and surprised at the fact she'd finally managed to pull it off. She now needed to learn how to control it with more precision. Turning back to her book, she read through the instructions once more and decided her throwing technique needed to be less forceful and more controlled. Once again, she concentrated on the spell and an identical ball of electricity formed in her palm. This time she drew her arm back further before throwing the ball forwards, ensuring that she increased her influence over its path. Sure enough, the change meant that the bolt stuck the tree exactly where she aimed and instead of rebounding, it bounced off and hit the tree in the opposite corner of the forecourt, where it crackled menacingly before dying down.  
Elanin smiled smugly to herself. "Another spell learnt" She thought happily as she checked it off her mental checklist.  
The Altmer quickly flicked over the page to the next spell. A rather complex one that would create an ice storm upon casting. Feverishly, she scanned through its instructions, absorbing herself entirely within the writing.  
"Somewhat chilly to be outside reading, don't you think?" A voice spoke out from below her.  
Elanin moved her gaze swiftly from the worn pages of her book and followed the voice. Estormo, an agent of the Thalmor who served diligently under Justiciar Ancano, was watching her with an air of intrigue as he walked casually through the compound, apparently, having only just arrived.  
"Estormo, what are you doing here? I thought..."  
"I was stationed at the College?" He finished for her, smiling in a shrewd manner as he approached where she was sitting. "I was and still am."  
"Then why are you here?" Elanin gave him a curious look.  
Estormo was one of the friendlier members of the Thalmor. He would, on the few occasions in which he was free from his duties, converse rather plainly with girl rather than the usually vague and brusque discussions she had experienced with some of the other members. She couldn't quite say they were friends but she felt closer to him than anyone else involved with the Thalmor.  
"You know what Ancano's like. He's not very trusting of others." He explained whilst running a hand over his snowflake-speckled hood, brushing away the fallen flakes. "Doesn't think the damn couriers of Skyrim are reliable enough to get his letter here so he sends me instead. _Me!_ I swear I don't get paid enough to do this job..."  
The female smiled, but her expression turned serious rapidly.  
"Who's it for?" She inquired innocently, already knowing the answer.  
"Your mother"  
She grimaced. "Be careful"  
"What have you done this time to ruffle her feathers?" He sighed with a joking expression.  
Elanin rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone automatically assume it's my fault?"  
Estormo raised an eyebrow, smiling as he said "Because it usually is"  
"I'm not that bad, am I?"  
He raised his eyebrow even further until it was almost touching his hairline.  
Shaking her head in disbelief, she remarked "Whatever's riled her, it isn't me. I've hardly said two words to her today."  
"Are you sure?" He teased, grinning mischievously at her.  
"Yes!" She replied indignantly.  
"Well, we'll see about that." He chuckled as he made his way over to Elenwen's solar. As he got closer to the door, he looked back at Elanin and called over to her "Wish me luck!". Steeling himself for the inevitable icy glares and irritable retorts from the First Emissary, he pushed open the door and entered with as much confidence as he could muster. Elanin watched the door close after him, pitying him for having to deal with her mother while she was in her current ill-tempered state.

Several minutes passed and the agent had not returned. She guessed that whatever Ancano's letter had contained it was not pleasant. In her head, the elf could clearly picture her mother tearing large metaphorical chunks out of Estormo over the contents, despite it having little to do with him. It was likely that Elenwen would write an angered reply right there and then before sending it off with Ancano's second with an infuriated scowl on her face.  
The Frostfall snow began to come down faster and heavier and wind howled relentlessly, causing Elanin to shiver and her teeth to chatter. It was becoming excruciatingly cold. Grabbing her book, she jumped gingerly off the wall, deciding that even she couldn't be stubborn enough to stay outside any longer, but she wasn't going to go to her room. By doing so she ran the serious risk of incurring her mother's wrath as she passed by her desk. That was something she would rather avoid at all costs. Instead she chose to enter the building in which Rulindil had entered earlier, the main building. While Elanin was perfectly within her rights to go there, she'd often received funny looks from the soldiers, Justiciars and other Thalmor affiliates that resided inside. But, at that precise moment, she cared little for what anyone would think of her presence, she just wished to be warm. Half-running, half-wading through the fallen snow, she rushed up the steps to the oak door, pulling up the skirts of her robes slightly as she did, in an effort to move faster.  
Once inside, she made her way through to the main hall, a large-ish room in which the Thalmor would host events in the hope of furthering their cause within Skyrim. Usually, it was left deserted apart from the occasional maid doing her cleaning or a guard making their rounds. Elanin intended to spend her time reading there within the warmth and seclusion of its walls. That was until she got there.  
On arrival, the female found Third Emissary Rulindil there briefing a female Justiciar on her orders. The both turned their attention to the girl as she entered. Rulindil was glaring at her, making it known she'd intruded on something she shouldn't have. He whispered something quickly to the woman before striding over to the door Elanin had entered through. The Altmer pushed passed her, growling for her to get out of his way, his mood seeming to match that of her mother's. The Justiciar, on the other hand, left through the front door with a dutiful look in her eyes.  
_"What was that?"_ Elanin wondered silently as she seated herself on one of the room's benches and started to flick through her book.  
Less than a minute later, the Third Emissary reappeared. Behind him, three soldiers followed him hurriedly across the room and out of the front door.  
This time, curiosity got the better of her and Elanin also exited through the door, venturing out into the freezing conditions once more. She watched them from afar as they marched across the compound and out of the gate at the opposite end where they met with the Justiciar from earlier. Rulindil and his colleague mounted two steeds, one bay, the other black in colour. They turned their horses around and rode off down the road with the soldiers trailing behind them on foot.  
Elanin wasn't stupid and neither was she naïve. The Third Emissary was in charge of all the "interrogations" at the Embassy. If he was leaving with multiple personnel like that, it could only mean one thing. They were going to recover someone who, they believed, knew something very, very important.

...

The evening meal of venison and assorted vegetables was served at six o'clock sharp in the Embassy's dining room. Tsavani, the Khajiit cook, accompanied by Malborn, a servant of Bosmeri origin, had carefully set the table and brought out the food by the time Elanin had made an appearance. The ambassador had sniffed disapprovingly at her daughter's unpunctuality but had fortunately decided to spare the girl a lecture. Taking her place at the opposite side of the table, Elanin made doubly sure to keep her eyes down at all times so she did not accidentally provoke her mother in some obscure way. Elenwen was utterly silent which both unnerved and pleased the girl simultaneously. She had little to say to her mother and preferred the lack of conversation but the quiet had an ominous weight to it as if she were playing an apprehensive waiting game for an argument to breakout between them. Elanin's mind was still preoccupied by the earlier departure of Rulindil. She wanted to know what he was doing and where he was going, but she knew asking her mother about it wouldn't be a smart move, especially while she was in such an irascible mood and thus she kept her mouth shut.  
Cautiously, the High Elf took a sip from the goblet that had been set out for her, still avoiding eye contact with the First Emissary. Firebrand Wine. She recognised the taste. It wasn't her favourite drink ever but at least it wasn't mead. Setting it down, the elf moved onto her food. Two slices of thickly sliced venison that had been marinated in, what she presumed to be, an infusion of lemon and rosemary, lightly roasted, golden potatoes, vibrantly orange carrots and bronzed parsnips adorned her plate. Picking up her cutlery, she cut a small square of venison and placed it in her mouth. The tangy citrus juices were complemented well with the astringent herb. The meat itself was rich and tender.  
Elanin had never been a big eater. She often skipped breakfast and ate little for lunch. At dinner she was better, eating up to twice as much as she would at lunch, but she would never eat everything on her plate, much to the annoyance of Elenwen, who had on one occasion said that she had the eating habits of a "fussy three year-old". She couldn't exactly argue with her mother on that point. There was no real reason behind her indifferent eating patterns. Elanin just believed there was better things to do than spend her time eating.  
Today was no different it seemed as she ate her way through only a few vegetables and half a slice of venison before giving up. As she placed her knife and fork together in the customary "finished" position, there was a sharp knock on the door of the room. Scowling as she lowered her goblet from her lips, the ambassador answered the intrusion with a simple "Enter" in a clipped tone of irritation. The door opened and a male Justiciar made his way nervously into the dining area. He nodded politely to both Elanin and the First Emissary before starting to apologise for interrupting, but Elenwen cut him off.  
"I believe I've made it quite clear on several occasions that I do not want to be disturbed during dinner unless it is absolutely imperative that you must see me" She tapped her fingernails subconsciously on the table in a manner that visibly displayed just how impatient she was with the man.  
"Well, urr... It's just..." He stammered, trying to look at anything in the room that wasn't his superior's stony glower. "The Third Emissary instructed me to inform you if the latest prisoner was nearing the final stages of interrogation before he left."  
Elanin felt her stomach do a an uncomfortable backflip at his words, making her feel nauseous. She was fully aware of what such interrogations entailed.  
The ambassador chewed the inside of her mouth as she processed what the Justiciar had told her.  
"Are you certain he will be fully receptive? If I get down there and find he's-"  
"He will be." He looked Elenwen straight in the eyes. What nerves he had upon entering had now been replaced by a sudden confident streak.  
Still considering whether a trip to the interrogation chambers was worth her while, the Altmer rubbed her temples methodically, a look of pure exasperation etched across her face.  
"Oh, very well!" She replied after a long silence. Glaring at Elanin as she got up from the table as if all of this was to be blamed upon her, she swiftly strode out of the room, without another word. A curious expression on his face at the fact he'd managed to converse with the Emissary and remained mostly unscathed, the Justiciar followed suit, leaving Elanin completely alone.

...

The High Elf snapped shut her book. That was the twelfth time she'd attempted to read it that evening and the twelfth time that she had retained absolutely nothing from it. Sighing, Elanin placed it irritably upon her bed stand. It had been two hours since her mother had left for the interrogation chambers and she had not seen her since. Shortly after her departure, Elanin had retired to her bedroom. As she'd wandered through the solar there was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Normally there was at least somebody there with her, whether it was her mother or Rulindil, but instead it was eerily empty. Something was going on. She could feel it her bones. The fact that both the First and Third Emissary were on edge, more than she'd ever seen them be previously, struck her as very odd for a start. Elenwen was usually irritable but Rulindil, not so much. And then there was his sudden leave that afternoon and the Justiciar who'd been told to alert her mother if a certain detainee was ready to talk. It all had to be linked.  
Her mind was working overtime with questions. She wanted desperately to know what was happening, but her chances of finding out were slim to say the least. Elanin may be the daughter of the highest ranking member of the Thalmor in Skyrim but that hardly entitled her to intimate details of their work. She bit her lip angrily when it finally dawned on her.  
Her mother was out. Her office was vacant. It was a plan that could easily backfire, but perhaps it was worth the risk...  
Leaving her room, Elanin made her way promptly downstairs. If she was going to go through with this, time was of the essence. Elenwen could return at any given moment. Warily, she checked each of the rooms, anxious that somebody could have snuck in while she wasn't looking or listening. Satisfied that the solar truly was empty, she entered the ambassador's office. Ransacking the office was not something she did lightly. Elanin had only ever gone through the place on one other occasion. Thankfully she had not been found out but she had not come up with what she'd been searching for. Hopefully she would have more luck this time.  
Before she even began, the elf disregarded the chest that was sitting behind the desk. Although it was the most likely place to have her answers, she knew there was absolutely no way she'd get it open. Lockpicking wasn't exactly a skill that had been encouraged by those around her and it was highly unlikely that it could be picked open by someone without master training in the art. All was not lost though. Elenwen did not keep all her documents under lock and key.  
Elanin pulled open one of the desk's drawers first and removed its contents into one collective heap where she began to scan through it all.  
A letter from General Tullius inviting her to the execution of Ulfric Stormcloak, a report on what appeared to be a Talos shrine hidden somewhere in Skyrim, a draft reply to said report.  
As she examined each item, she made a careful effort to replace it as it was in the drawer.  
Several sheets of blotting paper, a letter from a Maven Black-Briar praising her mother on one of her social events, a long list of presumed Talos worshippers.  
There was so much to go through and frustratingly, next to nothing of it was of any value.  
An empty leather-bound notebook, four spare quills made from various different bird feathers, a pile of template invitations.  
It was all useless. Elanin careful closed the first drawer and then collected the contents of the second drawer. Before diving into this next lot of papers and such, she glanced towards the solar entrance. No one had entered it so far. She was safe. Picking up a folded piece of parchment from the top of the pile, the Altmer continued her search.  
"No... No... No..." She mumbled as each paper was of less worth than the last.  
Perhaps if Elanin was not as immersed in her investigation as she was, she would have remembered the door directly below her that served as a shortcut to the interrogation chambers and she would have heard the faint click as it opened and then closed. Maybe then she would have had a chance to stuff the papers back into the drawer and sprint back up the stairs to her room whilst the stairway to the office quietly creaked under foot. But by the time she realised she was no longer alone, Elanin had already been caught red-handed.

* * *

**A mini cliffhanger because I'm evil! But I'm sure you already know who it is and what will inevitably transpire.  
**

**Hehe ;)**


	4. Making Progress

**Bonjour! I honestly didn't think I'd be submitting _another_ chapter this week, but hey ho!  
****I had a little episode of writer's block during the middle of this chapter and ended up writing the majority of it last night and today. Also it's literally 23:59 right now and I had absolutely no desire to thoroughly re-read the Mrydulf and Delphine scene after finishing it five minutes ago so it may be a bit dodgy but I'll clean up anything I see tomorrow/later.**

* * *

Delphine was pacing restlessly about her basement when Mrydulf arrived at the Sleeping Giant Inn, a little after midnight. Instinctively, her hand jumped straight to her sword as he descended into her secret hideaway, but she relaxed to an extent when she realised who it was. "Couldn't be too careful" She always told herself.  
The Nord had noticed her jumpiness and held his arms up in a submissive manner as he reached the basement.  
"It's only me, the lowly Dragonborn" He teased with a cheeky grin.  
"Hmm..." was her only reply. He may have been Dragonborn but his jokes and casual attitude were grating on the Breton.  
"I got your message. I'm assuming this has something to do with gaining access to that blasted Embassy." His long mane of chestnut brown hair swung gently about his person as he walked towards the rather worn table that stood in the middle of the small room. From the opposite side, Delphine nodded.  
"It seems your idea of a party was not as far from the truth as I first thought." She admitted grudgingly, folding her arms.  
Arching an eyebrow, the Nord smiled incredulously. "Really? Well, I'll have to get organising. Is it to be formal affair or something a little more casual?"  
_"There he goes again..."_ She frowned. "If things go according to plan, you'll be the one attending a party, not hosting it."  
Faking a sad face, Mrydulf asked "Who is then?"  
"The Thalmor ambassador to Skyrim" There was a great deal of malice behind Delphine's words, but then again, who could blame her? The supposed "ambassador" was infamous across Skyrim for being the cold-hearted bitch that oversaw the Thalmor's operations in this part of Tamriel.  
"Elenwen, right?"  
The Breton nodded again, making no effort to hide how much she loathed the name.  
"How do you know there's going to be a party? I doubt you just walked up to the Thalmor and asked if there was going to be a little soirée anytime soon." The Dragonborn queried.  
Delphine thumbed at the hilt of her sword. "I have a reliable source on the inside"  
"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow again. "Are you really sure they're reliable? I wouldn't put it past anyone associated with those damn elves to be some form of double agent"  
"We can trust him. I have no doubt of that." She remarked coolly as she began to pace back and forth once more. "When I find a way to get you an invitation and inside that Embassy, he should be able to get you away from the party in order to find the information we need on those damn dragons."  
Noticing the Breton had not mentioned anything about acquiring an invite for herself, Mrydulf commented "You're not up for a bit of party crashing, then?"  
She shook her head. "They know me. They don't know you. _Yet._"  
He chuckled. "Well, it will be amusing knowing the bastards won't have any idea what's hit them."  
Paying no attention to his comment, she proceeded to explain where they went from here. "I'll need you to lay low in Solitude for a time until my plans have a little more substance. It will be easier having you up there than elsewhere as I'll be able to contact you more swiftly once things fall in to place."  
"Roger that, Chief!" The Nord mock saluted her. Delphine didn't react, despite the fact she wanted to knock some sense into him. "I shall be off then, on my perilous mission to lay low in the humble city of Solitude!" Grinning like an adolescent school boy, he made his departure from the basement, leaving the Blade to marvel at the fact that the fate of the entire world rested in the hands of a complete and utter idiot.

* * *

"What in the gods names do you think you are doing, girl?"  
Elanin froze and her whole body tensed up. That was not a voice she wanted to hear right now. Reluctantly dropping the paper that she'd been examining back onto the pile, the Altmer slowly turned around. First Emissary Elenwen was standing behind the girl, having just returned to her solar from the Interrogation Chamber via her personal entrance underneath the office. Her arms were folded and she was regarding her daughter with a disapproving yet disconcertingly calm air. Elanin felt her mother's eyes boring into her very being as she tried to avoid them, blushing profusely. She'd been caught. There was no way she could worm her way out this.  
"Well?"  
The woman's cool composure that masked her true infuriation and outrage was terrifying. _"Why didn't she just lose her temper and yell at me?"_  
She glanced to the opposite side of the room which lead out into the foyer. Tentatively, she took a few subtle side steps in that direction. It was a ridiculous escape plan with no chance of success. As if her mother would just allow her to run away!  
Noticing what she was feebly trying to do, Elenwen blocked her path, shaking her head.  
"You're not going anyway until you tell me _exactly_ what you were doing" There was a dangerous edge to her voice that Elanin knew, all too well, wasn't something to trifle with.  
"I..." She tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't form in her mouth.  
"_Elanin!_" The Emissary's voice came out as something between a low growl and a hiss. Her mask was evidently beginning to slip as she lost her patience.  
Nervously meeting her harsh stare, Elanin regained some use of her voice. "I don't know..." She murmured softly.  
"Don't play games with me, child. I am most definitely not in the mood."  
She fidgeted with her hands, wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "I don't know, because I wasn't sure what exactly I was looking for..." It was the truth, but Elenwen did not seem willing to believe her.  
"Start making sense. _Now._" The ambassador was looking more and more wound up with every second.  
Breathing in a long drawn out breath, the younger elf attempted to compose herself. There was no use in trying to put it off any longer. Doing so would only make the consequences worse. "Recently, I've noticed that you and Rulindil have been stressing over something... More so than usual. I could... sense that it was something big and I was curious..." Before giving her mother the chance to snap at her, Elanin quickly added defeatedly "Curiosity killed the cat, I get it"  
"Quite" Closing her eyes in annoyance, she shook her head in disbelief once again. "Did you not ever think of asking Rulindil or myself?"  
"_Asking you?!_" Elanin snorted. "You hardly ever tell me anything involving your work, or anything else for that matter. I still haven't gotten over the shock of you speaking rather openly about the damn dragon attack." She was unsure of where she'd even found the confidence or stupidity to retort in such a manner. It was not wise to tread on ice this thin but it was too late now.  
"You may be my daughter, Elanin, but that in no way means I must divulge evey detail of my life to you." Elenwen snapped, her eyes flickering in anger.  
"I'm not asking for that. It's just..."  
Ignoring her, the Emissary continued "What is my business, is my business. Whether I discuss such matters with you or not is my decision. You have no right to then go against that and perform your own intrusive investigations into my affairs behind my back. I did not raise you to be so insolent, child."  
Elanin said nothing. She knew she was in the wrong but she couldn't shake off the feeling of being badly done to as she stared at the floor, not daring to look up at her mother.  
"But that's not the only thing you've been doing behind my back, is it now? I'm very much aware that you have continued your potion making as well, despite the fact that I forbade you from doing so."  
Taken aback, Elanin looked up swiftly, blinking in a disbelieving fashion.  
She had always been so careful, ensuring that she only made them during of the dead of night, when she was certain her mother had retired to her quarters, and with as little noise and light as possible. _How could she have been discovered and not known about it?_  
As she opened her mouth to ask, Elenwen cut her off before she was able. "I knew you would not stop simply because I had told you to, and that is yet another example of you going against my word, Elanin. You have absolutely no respect for my authority and I will not tolerate it any longer. I have far more important things to attend to."  
Her cheeks flushing with colour again, she tried a second time to ask how she'd possibly been found out. "But... How...?" The words fell pathetically out her stunned mouth and she could have sworn she saw her mother smirk.  
"You really have no idea?" There was some amusement to her voice which Elanin did not like one bit. Slowly she shook her head. Had she fallen for some careful lain trap?  
"I thought you were more intelligent than this, Elanin. But then again, the fact you allowed yourself to be caught so easily speaks volumes."  
"What do you-"  
"Solitude, girl! Solitude."  
Then it hit her.  
"Those guards! They...!"  
_How could she have been so stupid?_ Her mother had sent the guards to Solitude with her to not only ensure she did not stray or got into harm's way but also to keep tabs on what she'd been doing. They had obviously informed Elenwen of her daughter's visit to the alchemy store. It seemed Elanin hadn't actually been as careful as she had liked to think.  
"I had my suspicions and disappointingly, they turned out to be correct." The smirk had gone and instead the First Emissary pressed her lips together to form a thin line. "As I have already said, you have no respect for my authority, which is more than a little troubling."  
Elanin was no longer listening, filtering out the sound of her mother's voice as she tried to process things.  
Her mother had been spying on her. _Her mother had been spying on her._  
"Wait a minute!" She blurted out. This wasn't fair, not by any meaning of the word. "If I have no right to perform "intrusive investigations" into your affairs, how come you have that right over me?"  
Elenwen shot her an incredulous stare that clearly asked if she was really going to pursue this. Finding that the younger Altmer was serious about it, she scoffed "I am your mother, child. I'm supposed to be involved in your affairs."  
"Involved, perhaps. But spying on them? I don't think that's quite what's written in the parenting handibook." She countered angrily, feeling her hands balling up into fists.  
The ambassador's eyes darkened. "I have cared for you, single-handedly and to the best of my abilities, since the day you were born, so don't you dare insinuate that I am a bad parent!"  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you a good one" Elanin muttered bitterly without really thinking of the consequences.  
"Go to your room"  
"Huh?"  
"I said, _go to your room!_" Elenwen yelled, losing it now. Her jaw and fists were clenched, her breathing was heavy and she shook as if she was holding back a powerful urge to hit something. Elanin guessed it was namely her, but she didn't hang around to find out. Exiting the office, she made straight for her bedroom as per her mother's furious outburst for she did not want to provoke her further.

Once in the seclusion of room, she flopped onto her bed in an unladylike manner. She was not tired. Her mind was reeling far too much for sleep to be an option. Instead she stared silently up at the ceiling, thinking to herself.  
_Did she really think her mother was a bad parent?_ No, not really. She wasn't a naturally affectionate or maternal parent but not _"bad"_. Despite the constant arguments and provocations of late, Elanin did love her, as horribly clichéd as it sounded. But since becoming old enough to starting making decisions and opinions for herself, her relationship with her mother had become... strained, for want of a better word.  
Elenwen was the sort of person who wanted to be the one with complete control and she'd had that for many years while Elanin had been growing up. Now though, she was slowly losing that control and was doing anything and everything within her power to claw it back, but no matter how hard she tried she was unable to gain any substantial purchase. Elanin wouldn't let her. And that caused a lot of tension and animosity on either side.  
Elenwen was the only family she had and as far as she knew, it was likewise for her mother too. She didn't know for certain but she believed her mother had become estranged from her own parents since leaving Alinor. Elanin was unaware of any aunts or uncles if she had any and knew nothing of her own father.  
You would have thought that that would bring them closer together, not the opposite. Elanin wanted to be closer with her mother but it was difficult. She constantly tried to distance herself emotionally from everyone around her and that included Elanin. She assumed it was just something that came with her position in the Thalmor but sometimes she wondered if there was another reason why Elenwen put up a barrier between them.  
She sighed and began to think back to what had happened earlier in the office.  
What she'd done and then later said to her mother had been out of order. Guilt laced her thoughts, scolding her for her behaviour, and regret hung over her like an oppressive cloud. She really was a spoilt brat like her mother said.  
Leaving her room she headed downstairs and stopped just outside of the office. Elenwen was at her desk, after apparently cleaning up the mess Elanin had made. She did not look up nor acknowledge her daughter's presence, but she was most certainly aware of it as she continued to scribble furiously on the parchment she was writing on.  
"I..." Elanin twisted her fingers together anxiously as she tried to find the words to apologise. "I... was wrong. I shouldn't have gone behind your back and I shouldn't have said what I said..." She noticed that the quill in the Emissary's hand had paused as she spoke. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry..."  
There was a moment's pause. It did not seem as if she was going to get a reply. Looking down at the floor before back to her mother, she mumbled "I'll just be going..." Turning around she began to make her way to the stairs.  
"Elanin"  
Startled somewhat, she found herself slowly walking back to the office, a horrible pang of anxiety present in her stomach.  
Elenwen had carefully set her quill down and was now leaning back slightly in her chair, her fingers laced together on her lap as she looked straight ahead at her daughter.  
"Yes?" She replied meekly.  
"Apology accepted" There was still a certain amount of disapproval in her tone, but it was a step in the right direction.  
Nodding timidly, she was about to walk out again before her mother continued.  
"I apologise myself for being so distant lately. Things have been getting on top of me and perhaps I should be more open than I have been."  
Elanin was shocked to say the least. It was almost out of character for her mother to admit that she was at fault. She usually prided herself in upholding a seemingly flawless image. This, however, was step back for her. One Elanin believed she needed.  
Unsure of how she should respond, she simply nodded again before excusing herself from the office. Elenwen made no objections this time as she left. It appeared that the ambassador was silently mulling over what she'd said.  
It seemed progress had been made by both sides, but Elanin had her doubts as to whether it would last or not.

* * *

**Elenwen's a complete and utter bitch, along with the rest of the Thalmor, but I can't help but like her. *shot*  
**

**Anyway, if anyone reading this also reads my other ongoing fanfictions, I apologise for neglecting them but I have so many ideas and stuffs for this one right now! The next chapter or two are going to be very interesting (at least to me anyway orz) and I really want to get them written and I feel very uninspired towards my other two fics!  
Sorry Dx  
But! They are most definitely not abandoned! *pinky swears* ;)**


	5. Dogging Her Footsteps

**So, you remember I said the next chapter would be interesting. I was lying... orz  
It wasn't an intentional lie, though!  
****So this chapter is actually really boring and horrible and meh... **

**Also there's some really shameless hinting at things I plan on elaborating on in the future. Hopefully they don't seem too odd at this moment in time (if you can spot them, that is...)**

* * *

"What should we do with it?"  
"What can we do with it? I highly doubt the First Emissary will allow it to stay here."  
The male guard watched the tiny puppy as it whimpered and whined. It was alone, cornered and terrified in an unfamiliar place after somehow winding its way into the Thalmor Embassy. Perhaps it had done so to try and scrounge for food and shelter or maybe it was just lost. He may not have liked dogs but even the guard felt sorry for it.  
"If we leave it out in the cold, surely it will die" He pointed out to his female colleague.  
Her expression carried an empathetic look as she too watched the pup as it tried to back away from the pair, pressing its furred body against the wall and breathing erratically.  
"True." She agreed. "But as I said, there's nothing we can do. Unless..." She stopped herself, contemplating whatever it was she was going to suggest.  
"Unless what?" The male queried, more than a little interested. If there was something he could do to help it, he had to know.  
She seemed disinclined to tell him at first, but after a moment of careful consideration she spoke once more. "Well, dying from the cold or hunger wouldn't exactly be a painless death..." There was a heavy weight to her words as she sighed. "I thought that maybe we could... end everything now, and save the poor thing from the suffering later..."  
The male felt uneasy at the thought. _A mercy killing._ It seemed like the compassionate thing to do, but actually carrying it out seemed... less so.  
"There's absolutely nothing else we could do?"  
She shrugged. "Do you have any other ideas?"  
Slowly, he shook his head. Below them the puppy yelped helplessly, it's pleading eyes fixated on the male. _Could he really do it? Could he really end its short existence?_  
His mind was made up.  
"Are you going to do it or am I?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
The female stared at him, shaking her head as she backed away. _"Why come up with the idea if you don't have the balls to actually do it yourself?"_ He thought bitterly.  
Unsheathing the elven dagger from his side, he gently lowered himself to the ground. The puppy was petrified. As he used his hand to hold animal still, he could feel its minute heart racing, pounding against its chest. His other hand trembled as he brought the blade to its chest. He'd brought death on so many creatures and people before, such was the nature of his job, but none had ever been as hard as this. Steeling himself, he tried to prepare for the killing blow, but something, _someone_, stopped him.

...

Elanin trudged through the shimmering snow, unsure of what to do with herself. She was fed up of being cooped up in her room, but she only had herself to blame.  
A whole week had passed since she'd been caught going through her mother's possessions for curiosity's sake. Things seemed better between the two after that. They had not actually spoken at length since and Elanin still preferred to keep out of the First Emissary's way, but the usual tension between them seemed to have lessened. Unfortunately, it did not seem as if it would last very much longer.  
Rulindil had returned three days ago with a new prisoner in tow. A Breton male with a shoulder length mop of dirty blond hair. Elanin had watched uncomfortably from her bedroom window as he'd been escorted through the wrought iron gates of the compound by his captors and wondered doubtfully if the poor guy would ever walk out of them. The Thalmor had a tendency to kill even the most cooperative of captives out of pure paranoia.  
It was this arrival, however, that meant that stress was seemingly getting to Elenwen again. The tell-tale irritation and snappy disposition were slowly making a reappearance with every passing day. It was only a matter of time before Elanin fell prey to one of her moods again.  
In an effort to avoid such a fate and to clear away the cobwebs that clouded her mind, she had decided to go outside. For once, the blue sky of Skyrim was not hurling a barrage of snowflakes at the world below it but the usual chill remained as icy as ever. Elanin had chosen to wear her black velvet cloak over her usual midnight blue mages robes to try and keep the cold out. So far it was working but every so often a swift breeze of frosty air would make its way through her clothing and send a shiver down her spine.  
She walked aimlessly around the perimeter of the compound, every so often stopping to wrap the cloak tighter around her body or attempt to free the snow that kept attaching itself in lumps to the hem of her clothing. As she made her way around the back of the solar she stopped for an entirely different reason. Ahead of her, in the opposite corner of the Embassy, were two guards, a male and a female, clad in their elven armour. Carefully, she drew closer to them, trying her upmost not to disturb them. They did not seem to notice her as they conversed in hushed tones. At first, Elanin thought they may be secret lovers, stealing a quiet moment from their duties as their own. Perhaps a farfetched fantasy from the young girl but it was not all that rare that up in the remoteness of the Embassy, members of the Thalmor took what romantic opportunities they could. Was Elanin, herself, not evidence of that?  
Upon closer inspection though, she noticed a small puppy at their feet. It seemed most distressed at all the attention it was receiving. _"How has a dog gotten itself in here?"_ She pondered as she strained her ears to hear what the guards were saying.  
"There's absolutely nothing else we could do?" The male asked his female companion with dwindling confidence.  
She seemed to shrug in response, mumbling something about "other ideas". Elanin watched as he reluctantly shook his head, still deliberating over something silently. A moment passed before either soldier spoke again.  
"Are you going to do it or am I?"  
_Do what?_ The adolescent elf was confused by the male's question, but she had an unpleasant feeling about what was coming next.  
The female seemingly backed away in refusal, disappearing from Elanin's rather limited field of vision. The puppy yelped below them as the male hesitantly drew his dagger out of its sheath and bent down.  
_He was going to kill it._  
Elanin couldn't allow him to murder innocent animal. Without thinking, she sprinted towards them.  
"_STOP!_" She called out at the top of her lungs.  
He'd heard her and was looking around perplexedly for the source of the interruption. By the time he'd found it, Elanin had pushed passed him and scooped the tiny puppy up in her arms.  
"Miss Elanin!" The female exclaimed in surprise as her associate carefully regained his balance.  
"How could you just let him kill a harmless puppy?!" She scowled furiously whilst the dog affectionately licked her cheek, sensing that she'd saved it.  
"What choice did we have?" The male answered for her. "It would have died anyway, out here in the cold. I was trying to spare it the suffering"  
"A mercy killing?" Elanin voiced aloud, her expression softening slightly.  
The guard nodded solemnly.  
"Surely that wasn't the only option. There has to be another way!"  
The female soldier stepped forward and explained their reasoning. "The ambassador would never allow it to remain here and we cannot leave our posts to try and find it home. Leaving it to die of starvation in the unforgiving cold of Skyrim was hardly an option. So there truly wasn't another way."  
She was right, but Elanin didn't want to admit it. The pup nuzzled her chin as she contemplated what she should do.  
"I'll look after it." She announced after a long pause.  
"But what of the ambassador? Your mother?"  
She wasn't listening. Admittedly, she didn't have a clue how she'd hide a living, breathing dog from her mother, but she had to try.

...

As she entered the solar, Elanin made a conscious effort to pull her cloak around both herself and her new pet, hiding the creature from view.  
After discovering that the dog was a he, she'd named him "Scruffy" due to his currently dishevelled appearance. It suited him.  
Tentatively, the elven mage took a few steps forward while Scruffy fidgeted eagerly in her arms, desperate to run about his new home. It was a difficult task restraining him but a vital one.  
Elenwen was at her desk reading through, what Elanin assumed to be, a stack of reports. She did not look up as her daughter entered the building and Elanin prayed that she would not decide to.  
There was no sign of Rulindil. It was very likely he was downstairs tending to his "guest". She tried not to think too hard about it for it made her queasy, as she strode briskly across the foyer.  
Scruffy nipped playfully at her hand when she was approximately half way to the stairs. Instinctively, the Altmer winced aloud in pain. A dangerous move. Panicking, Elanin stole a glance towards her mother's office. It seemed the First Emissary had not noticed. Relaxing a little, she continued on her way.  
As she was just short of the stairs, Elanin thought she'd successfully made it. That was until she heard a voice instructing her to stop.  
Elenwen had looked up from her work for only a few seconds, but that was all she needed to judge whether or not her daughter up to something.  
"Stop"  
Elanin complied with a wary expression at being discovered.  
"Come here" The ambassador beckoned as she rose from her seat and made her way around the desk.  
Elanin obeyed reluctantly.  
"Hmm... What is it?" She asked innocently, still clasping the tiny creature to her chest underneath the cloak.  
"What is that?" Suspicion present in her voice, Elenwen pointed to the bulge under her attire.  
"_Nothing!_" She deadpanned, but her flushing cheeks gave her away.  
"That is most certainly not "nothing", Elanin. Do you take me for a fool?"  
She shook her head mutely, avoiding eye contact like she so often did while conversing with her mother.  
"Well enlighten me. What is it?" She pressed, studying the female intently.  
"Just some books" Another blatant lie, but Elanin had to try. There wasn't a cat in Oblivion's chance that her mother would permit the dog to stay if she didn't find a way to keep it hidden.  
"_"Books?"_" The Emissary repeated the word with an incredulous air. "If it were books you were clutching to your chest, there'd be no need to lie or hide them. Also they would not be so round and neither would they be writhing against your grip." Sighing, she continued. "I thought we had moved on from you constantly going behind my back or did I misunderstand your apology?"  
She was well and truly cornered, not unlike how the puppy had been earlier, but unfortunately for Elanin, no one was there to intervene. More than a little unwillingly, the elf dropped her shoulders, permitting her cloak to open and reveal the furry being underneath. Scruffy yapped happily at being allowed out of the stuffy confines of the fabric and attempted to reach out and sniff Elenwen's robes. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she drew backwards slightly before he had the chance.  
"He was lost and all alone, out in the cold" Elanin began to protest before her mother had even said anything. "I couldn't just let fate have its cruel way with him."  
"No"  
"But-"  
"This is an Embassy, _not_ a farm." The ambassador sharply reminded the girl. "Under no circumstances, am I having _that_ running amok here"  
"But-"  
"Did you not hear me? I said no."  
"You would rather he died, then?" Elanin quizzed defensively, holding the dog tighter to her chest.  
"Animals die all the time. We cannot prevent that."  
"But I can help Scruffy!" She argued as he struggled against her restrictive grip.  
Elenwen paused. "You've named it, _"Scruffy"_?" She remarked after a moment, in her somewhat amused tone that Elanin seemed to be hearing more and more of, recently.  
She nodded, uncertain of where this was going.  
"You always had an obsession for naming things based on their appearances..." The First Emissary muttered under her breath.  
"What?" The younger elf blinked up at the woman, confused by what had just happened.  
"Nothing" She sniffed. "Getting back to the matter of the dog, though." Her gaze shifted from her daughter to the canine in her arms and she regarded the creature with notable disdain. "You can beg and plead with me until you're blue in the face, child. My answer will not change"  
Elanin's heart sank. As foolish as it was, she had hoped her mother might be swayed.  
Admitting defeat, she asked despondently "What am I supposed to do with him, then?"  
"That is none of my concern." Considering the conversation over, Elenwen returned to her desk, leaving Elanin to figure out what she was going to do.  
She couldn't and wouldn't just abandon Scruffy. Her mother may have had the ability to be completely heartless without a second thought, but Elanin didn't. It was one of the many traits she was very glad she did not share with the ambassador.  
Gently, she stroked the fuzzy top of the puppy's head, still thinking. He responded by trying to chew on her sleeve.  
"At least," Elanin began looking straight at her mother from the office doorway. "Let me take him to Solitude."  
"Solitude? Whatever for?" She shot the High Elf a sceptical look as she looked up from her papers, a hint of annoyance in her tone at being interrupted for a second time.  
"Well... Outside the city walls, there's a farm, isn't there? Maybe they could take him in"  
She didn't want to give Scruffy up. They'd only been together a few short hours but, as stupid and childish as it may have been, Elanin had already bonded with him. But, she kept telling herself, she could not keep him. Taking him to the farm was the best thing for him.  
Elenwen was quiet, seemingly considering the idea. Rubbing her temples, she heaved a sigh. "You're in luck. I was about to send an agent to Solitude. They can accompany you as you get rid of the blasted animal"  
Elanin bit back her desire to argue against the need for another Thalmor escort. After all, her mother was permitting her to find Scruffy a permanent home.  
"Thank you" She acknowledged softly.

* * *

It didn't seem like two minutes, to Mrydulf, since he was last in Solitude. Although it wasn't exactly a city he frequented, if he could help it. Too big for his liking. He preferred smaller settlements where he could easily memorise the layout and learn all of its shortcuts. But it wasn't as if he had much choice in the matter. Delphine had instructed him to stay there and stay there he would.  
He'd reserved a room at the Winking Skeever for ten gold and made himself at home with a generous number of drinks. The inebriation was a welcome distraction. The Nord had been in Skyrim for all of two months and the fate of the bloody world was already depending on him!  
Sighing, he scanned the inn. It was a rather lazy Loredas afternoon and the place was fairly empty. Without realising it, he found himself eyeing the female bard in the opposite corner of the room. A pretty lass with blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders. He wasn't quite sure what race she was. Most likely Breton or possibly a fellow Nord. He watched with interest as she strummed her lute and sang "Ragnar the Red" to anyone that listened. On a better day, Mrydulf might have tried to woo her with his "unique" charms, but today he felt more like wallowing in self-pity.  
Another hour passed and business started picking up. Emptying the last of his mead, Mrydulf decided to get some fresh air when the inn started to get warmer with excess body heat.  
It was relatively warm outside too as the sun beat down on the city, but there was a cooling breeze about. The Dragonborn allowed it to wash over him whilst he walked leisurely through the streets. Fortunately, Solitude wasn't particularly busy and he did not encounter anyone desperate to drop their life story and troubles on him, which was a welcome change. So far, almost everyone he'd come across in Skyrim needed a hand with something. It was tiring being the agony aunt of the people and Mrydulf was grateful for the peace and quiet.  
He wandered all the way to Castle Dour and observed the soldiers of the Imperial Legion training for some time. _"Imperials!"_ He thought scornfully.  
One thing the Nord had happily taken up since returning to his homeland was the banner of Ulfric Stormcloak. He hated- No. He _despised_ the Empire. Ever since the Great War, the Empire had become a plaything of the Dominion and allowed the outlawing of the worship of the Talos, the great Tiber Septim himself. Mrydulf didn't consider himself the religious sort, but he'd always revered Talos and he would continue to do so until his dying breath. The _damn elves_ wouldn't stop him!  
He removed himself from the castle's courtyard lest he tried decking one of the soldiers in his somewhat mead-induced state of anger. He started to walk back towards the inn, feeling another bottle of the good stuff was in order to calm down, after all, he was supposed to be "laying low". A trip to Solitude's dungeons because he couldn't control his anger wouldn't exactly be a good way to lay low.  
Passing by the small marketplace, a group of people entering the city caught his attention. _Thalmor._ It seemed his day could only get better. Silently, he cursed and imagined all the inventive ways that they could "accidentally" die.  
But then he stopped. He recognised one of them.  
A young girl, elven, probably not much older than fifteen or sixteen with long, caramel brown hair and sharp features, trailed behind two Thalmor officials. She carried a very disgruntled look upon her face, obviously not happy to be out with them.  
Mrydulf had seen her before on his first visit to Solitude, not long after Roggvir's execution. She had intrigued him then, when she'd also been accompanied with a pair of Thalmor lackeys.  
Surely she wasn't actually part of the Thalmor for she was hardly much more than a child. Or perhaps he underestimated the bastards and child labour was a regular occurrence.  
It shouldn't have mattered to the Nord but it did. Before he had studied the girl as she left the city. Now he found himself casually following her as she entered.  
"Keep up, girl!" The agent in black robes hissed to her. "If it was up to me, I would have sent you back as soon as we got rid of that damn creature of yours, but the ambassador would have had my head"  
She rolled her eyes irritably but did little to hasten her pace.  
Mrydulf followed them until they approached Castle Dour. He did not trust himself to be a "good boy" if he went back there and instead watched from afar as the officers entered the fortress, leaving the girl to wait outside. She scowled and crossed her arms whilst she waited.  
A few minutes later, they reappeared and the girl continued to follow behind them with a sulky expression. The group made another stop at the Blue Palace and once again the female was made to wait outside.  
Mrydulf was curious. He sidled up to her and leant against the palace wall. She did not pay him even the slightest bit of attention, keeping her gaze firmly on the floor.  
"Don't get many High Elves here." He commented nonchalantly in her direction.  
She did not respond, ignoring the Nord completely.  
"Friends of yours?" He gestured to the door her travelling companions had entered.  
"No" She scoffed, looking at him for the first time.  
"Why do you let them drag you about, then?"  
Glaring at him, she replied coldly "I hardly believe that's any of your concern. I don't even know you"  
It was a long shot trying to get her to talk. Deciding it wasn't wise to stick around for when the other elves returned, he took his leave.  
"Best not to let the damn Thalmor be aware of my existence before this party, Delphine's having me attend" He reminded himself.  
Mrydulf was nearly out the palace courtyard when a voice called him back.  
"You know, I might be inclined to think that you're stalking me."  
The Nord turned to look at the elven female. Smiling he replied "Don't worry your little head. It's nothing sinister, I swear. I just wonder what a young girl such as yourself is doing with the Thalmor of all people."  
She pulled another disgruntled face before answering. "Believe me when I say, it's not by my choice"  
At that precise moment, the palace door began to open. Mrydulf wasn't going to wait around and see who it was. He had a pretty good idea of who it could be.  
Marching off, he considered what the girl had said. If he was honest, she'd only made him more interested about her story, not less. He now had more questions for her, like who was making her involve herself with the Thalmor and why.  
Perhaps she'd be present at their little party and he'd have the opportunity to speak with her again. Until then, he had to wait. It would be reckless to try and communicate with her again. She may not seem to like the Thalmor but her ties to them meant he couldn't trust her not to alert them of his interest in her.

* * *

**I didn't plan on Elanin and Mrydulf interacting for a while yet. It kind of just happened while I was writing. Hopefully it won't come back to bite me later...  
**

**Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will actually be interesting. (And I really mean it this time!)  
If it's not, feel free to feed me to a dragon**


End file.
